Sweden's Caramelldansen
by IzzyK97
Summary: Ever wondered what Sweden gets up to when he's alone? ;P Just a little multi-chapter fic, with each chapter containing the reaction from a different Nordic. Hope you all like it! - Rated T coz of language and PANTS! *READER-INSERT CHAPTER UP NOW*
1. Chapter 1 Finland's Reaction

This is just a little filler-type thing that I dreamed up in a Physics lesson. I'm planning to make this into a miniature multi-chapter fic with all the different Nordics' reactions; to start off, let's have Finland!

**DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NO RIGHTS TO HETALIA WHATSOEVER. IF I DID, THERE WOULD BE SWEDEN DOING THE CARAMELLDANSEN IN EVERY EPISODE. XP**

**Sweden's Caramelldansen – Finland's Reaction.**

Finland sighed as he opened the front door of the house he shared with Sweden. After a long, hard day of making Christmas preparations, he could finally relax and- WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT'S CHRISTMASSY IS HE DOING?

Finland stopped and stared at the sight that greeted him, his work-frazzled mind desperately trying to comprehend what his eyes could see. It was Sweden, wearing nothing but pants and an open shirt, dancing around the room with a duster, swaying his hips and singing along to Caramelldansen. This normally emotionless man was DANCING and SINGING and, what's more, he was actually quite good at it. The words weren't slurred or missing vowels, his voice was in tune, and the dancing was perfectly in time with the music. Finland grinned to himself; this proved that the stoic Swede DID have a softer side, after all. He was just about to pull out his phone to record this interesting development, when the song ended and Sweden stopped dancing with a flourish.(And, when I say 'a flourish', I mean he jumped into the air and did jazz-hands.) Chuckling to himself, Sweden turned... and saw Finland... and stopped.

Finland had a very hard time not bursting out laughing at the total 'rabbit-in-the-headlights' look on Sweden's face. Regaining his composure, he walked up to the taller nation, looked him in the eyes, and simply said "Nice dancing, Sve. Don't let me stop you." He smiled and walking away, leaving a pink and spluttering Sweden in the middle of the room. "Oh, and Sve..." He spun to face a grinning Finland. "I've invited Denmark and the others around for tea, so you might want to put some trousers one." He smirked and ducked back into the kitchen, as Sweden went red and began trudging up the stairs. The Swede sighed. It was going to be a long evening.

Ta-dah! One down, three to go! Hope you liked it.

Reviews make this writer happy, so why not take just five minutes and leave one...? *Shakes review pot hopefully*


	2. Chapter 2 Norway's Reaction

Last time it was Finland, now it's Norway's turn to be faced with an extremely unusual (Read: hilarious) situation. This can only end well... ;P

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY PART OF HETALIA. IF I DID, THERE WOULD BE MORE PANTS. YES, I JUST SAID I WOULD PUT PANTS IN HETALIA. :3**

**Sweden's Caramelldansen – Norway's Reaction. ****(Or Lack of.)**

After hearing about Sweden's 'sassy dancing skills' from Finland, Norway silently decided that he wanted to catch a glimpse of this unnatural phenomenon for himself. So, after a quick and wholesome breakfast of black liquorice and lemonade, he headed over to Finland and Sweden's home. He knew for a fact that the Fin would be out all day today, so maybe he'd get lucky...

Upon arriving, Norway tried the front door. Locked. Sweden must've learnt his lesson after having Finland walk in on him. However, unperturbed, he walked round to the back of the house to try the back door. It swung open without a sound. Result, he thought. Wait, was that... music? Closing the door, he advanced quickly through the kitchen and peered around the doorway. An extremely un-Norway-like expletive burst into his mind, and did a quick tap-dance on the recently filled-in grave containing his sanity. Yes, Sweden was indeed dancing to Caramelldansen with a duster. Yes, he was singing along with it. Yes, he was even quite good at it. The only truly worrying thing, the very thing that had prompted the recent death of Norway's sanity, was that Sweden was in his pants. AND ABSOLUTLEY NOTHING ELSE. Well, he did have a shirt on, but the thing was hanging open and therefore wasn't leaving much to the imagination. Of course, none of these little details crossed Norway's mind; all the space was taken up with 'HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT' and not a lot else. (Amazingly, his face remained just as expressionless as ever). After about ten minutes of mindless staring (A/N: Sweden probably has the 100-minute version or something), he regained what was left of his dignity, and pulled out his phone, intent on capturing this moment for all eternity. But, as bad luck would have it, the thing bleeped as Norway switched it on. The previously dancing nation spun around and fixed him with a stare of shock, embarrassment, and, when he spotted the phone in Norway's hands, ever-so-slight fear. Of course, something like THIS reaching the internet would be pure gold for such classic jokers as Denmark. Sweden would never hear the end of it. But, by the time he had finished pondering the recent discovery of another person watching him dance, Norway had already high-tailed it out of the back door and was halfway down the street, running as fast as his short legs could carry him. Sweden had no doubt where he was headed. Now Iceland would catch wind of this; one more person who knew his secret. [I'll just have to lock both doors next time; and maybe all the downstairs windows too.] He grinned to himself. This whole dancing lark was fun, and the singing wasn't that bad either. He picked up the duster and started up the stairs, whistling the techno-tune all the way.

WOOT, two down, two to go! Everyone enjoying it so far? Also, I have something of a competition in mind. I already know how Iceland's gonna get in, but Denmark... Any ideas? Anyone? The best one'll get a special chapter written with them in it! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3 Iceland's Reaction

Righty-ho then! So, we've had Finland, and we've had Norway. Up next, we've got Iceland, who's gonna have to pull out all the stops to even get IN the house...

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY PART OF HETALIA; IF I DID, ICELAND WOULD BREAK INTO SOMEONES HOUSE EVERY EPISODE.**

Iceland groaned as he trudged back to the front of the house. After trying both doors, and ALL of the windows, he had finally concluded that Sweden had succeeded in blocking off every way inside. He groaned again. Norway and Finland had gone way overboard with the explanations of what Sweden got up to on his own. Why was he even here? There must be a better way to spend his time, other than trying (and failing) to break into his friend's house. Oh, wait, no, he had NOTHING better to do. Well, there was that paper on relations with the UN that had to be done by tomorrow, but why bother writing an extremely important, potentially life-changing paper when you can attempt to force entry into someone else's home, instead? Iceland stepped back, taking in the entire building with ice-blue eyes. He was just about to give up and go back to that bloody paper, when something caught his attention. Was that... a drainpipe?

He couldn't believe his luck. After tugging on the pipe a couple of times, Iceland decided that this pipe was probably strong enough to hold up all 5 Nordic nations, as well as Hanatamango and Mr. Puffin. Taking hold of the black plastic, he hoisted himself up and began to climb. The pipe was wet and slippery, thanks to the recent rainfall, and the Icelandic was grateful once again for his sturdy white boots. After a few minutes of struggling and sliding, the white-haired nation got into a rhythm and soon reached to first floor window. He used the back of his hand to wipe some of the water off the window and peered inside... and nearly fell off the drainpipe in shock. The others had been right. Sweden was dancing around the room in pants and a shirt, singing along to Caramelldansen, and using the duster in his hand as a makeshift microphone. Iceland's mind shook like a raspberry jelly, before resigning itself to huddling in the deepest, darkest corner of his skull, still shaking like a leaf. No, like TEN leaves. It was then that Iceland remembered the promise he had made to the others. Both of them had tried and failed to capture footage of Sweden's dancing. Now it was Iceland's turn to have a go. His phone was in his pocket, ready and waiting to record some seriously good humiliation material. But in order to get to his pocket, he would have to let go of the pipe with one hand... (A/N: Anyone see where this is going?) Tentatively, he released his left-hand's grip on the pipe and reached into his pocket. Then he stopped, as he heard a sickening crack. Looking up, he was horrified to see that this previously solid drainpipe was cracking away at the top. And that was when Sweden chose to look out of the window. The tall nation halted, as he saw a small, brown-clad person struggling to hold on to a now violently shaking drainpipe. He walked slowly over to the window and opened it, surprising the already frantic nation. Iceland's face flooded with relief, then worry, then something akin to fear when Sweden reached out to try and grab him by the front of his jacket. Then the pipe broke, and Iceland simply... dropped. Literally, one moment Sweden was about to grab him, the next, Sweden's hand closed on empty air. Worried, he leaned out of the window and saw Iceland part running, part limping away from the house. He sighed to himself again. A lot of people were running away from the house lately, and he was doing a LOT more sighing. He closed the window and went to have a shower, remembering with slight amusement the look on Iceland's face when he had spotted him opening the window, and then the panicky running-limp as he tried to put as much distance between himself and the Swede as possible.

Three down, just Denmark to go! However, I won't be writing that chapter until I've got a good enough idea of how he's going to get in. So far there's been: Front door, back door and drainpipe. For Denmark, it'll have to be really original. So, any ideas? Tell me in a review, and if I pick yours, I'll write a special chapter in which YOU try to catch that all-important footage of Sweden dancing. :D


	4. Filler Chapter Sealand's Reaction

**Filler chapter time! *It's so nice to be happy, sha-la-la-la!* I'm waiting for a few more ideas before I write Denmark's chapter, but I think I know which one I'm going to choose (so far). Now, about this here filler; great thanks to ****James95**** for this idea of pure genius. Internet cookies for you, bro! :D Right, enough of my nonsensical ramblings; on with the chapter! ^-^**

"Sve, I'm going to Denmark's to get drunk. Are you going to join us?" Sweden looked up at a cheery Finland, and shook his head wordlessly. Finland sighed. "Okay, then. See you later, Sve!" The Fin waved once, and then practically waltzed out of the door and down the driveway. Sweden breathed a sigh of relief. Peace at last. Not that he didn't enjoy Finland's company, but hey, a guy's gotta have his alone time! He smirked to himself as he went around the house locking all the doors and windows. Then he picked up his duster, put his favourite CD on, and got down to business...

~~~OOO~~~

Sealand grumbled quietly to himself as he dragged his suitcase up the drive. He had been hoping to spend the next 3 days with Latvia and the others, but that bastard Russia had come back early and kicked him out. He reached the door, still muttering under his breath, and pulled his key out of his pocket. Opening the door and throwing his suitcase against the wall, he was faintly surprised to hear music coming from another room. It sounded like... Caramelldansen? That song that Papa hated because it had come from his country, and was in his words 'the most ridiculous piece of music ever created' (but minus most vowels)? Why was that playing here? Curiosity aroused, he crept silently through the hallway and looked through the doorway into the main room... and smiled. He couldn't help it. His Papa was dancing around singing into a duster looking like the happiest person alive. So THIS is what Mama and the others had been whispering about all week! Honestly, it looked like fun. He stepped into the room just as Sweden turned around and saw him. He had to hold back his laughter as Sweden went pale. "Papa?"

"Y-y's, S'l'nd?" Sealand grinned up at Sweden.

"Can I dance too?"

~~~OOO~~~

Nothing could've prepared Finland for what he came home too. Sweden was dancing again, but this time Sealand had joined in and both of them were dancing animatedly around the main room. Sealand had somehow managed to learn the words to the so-called 'forbidden' song in less than an hour, and was now having great fun jumping around doing the Caramelldansen with his Papa. Finland's alcohol-infused mind simply gave up trying to comprehend what was happening when Sweden grabbed him and made him dance with them. After about an hour of over-enthusiastic raving, all three collapsed in a heap on the floor.

And that was how Iceland found them the next morning. Needless to say he limped away as fast as his still-painful ankle would allow, and spent the morning letting Denmark get him thoroughly drunk in order to forget what he had seen. Not surprising really, since none of the 3 had been wearing shirts, and neither Sweden nor Finland were wearing trousers. (No prizes for guessing what he assumed had gone on XP!) As for Sealand, he thoroughly enjoyed the dancing, and kept bugging Finland and Sweden to do it again. In front of the other Nordics. AWKWARD! OuO

**Hooray for filler chapters! Now, the little Denmark-related contest is still going, and I'm currently in the middle of writing chapter 4 of Kestrel's Adventures in Amnesia. I'll hope to get that up before I go on holiday in 4 days time. (To Wales, in case you were wondering.) I might take my laptop with me to continue writing, but I might not. Depends on stuff. ;3 Rambling over; goodbye bros! ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5 Denmark's Reaction

**And now for the long-awaited Denmark chapter! *Cheers* The winning idea was submitted by ****HimekoUchia**** (you'll see that in a bit), but huge thanks to everyone else who entered. That's ****AnonymousSanSama****, ****Buhread****, ****Smiley****, ****A.G. Acid****, ****Idon'tknowhwotodealwiththis****, and ****anon. russia fan****. Hugs and internet cookies for you all! ^-^ Now let's DO THIS! OuO**

When Finland left the house with Hanatamago in tow, only one thing crossed Sweden's mind. DANCE TIME! As soon as Finland's little blue car left the drive he grabbed the usual CD from its hiding place. The familiar intro sequence blared out, and Sweden smiled. Nothing would go wrong today. Nothing. (A/N: Mwahahahaaaa :3)

~~~ Meanwhile, with Denmark... ~~~

Denmark sniggered to himself as he dragged his disguise up to the doorstep. This was one distraction the Swede wouldn't expect, or be able to resist. It was perfect. Simple, yet so brilliantly perfect. He jumped inside and closed the top. As he did so, Finland darted out of the bushes and taped it shut, therefore making it look more realistic. With a tap on the side to tell Denmark it was sealed, the Fin rang the doorbell and jumped back into the shrubbery. With a surprisingly mischievous grin on his face, he settled down to wait. He just hoped Denmark would hold his nerve and NOT use this as an excuse to jump his friend. They needed that recording!

~~~ And back to Sweden! ~~~

Sweden jumped as the doorbell rang, startled out of his happy reverie by the sudden out-of-place noise. He turned down the music and sneaked over to the door. He peered through the window at the top. Oh, just a... _IKEA DELIVERY?! _He could hardly believe it. Had Finland ordered him something? Or had he ordered it himself? He couldn't remember. But it was an IKEA delivery, and even dancing like a loon took second compared to _that. _He unlocked and opened the door, and quickly dragged the huge box inside. Herrejävlar, it was heavy. Sweden wondered what it could be. After shutting the door, he went off in search of scissors to open this unexpected arrival.

~~~ Inside the box... ~~~

Denmark could hardly contain his glee. The Swede had just assumed that the box was harmless, despite the activities over the past few days. "Dumb Swede. He won't be so trusting of IKEA boxes after this." The Dane muttered to himself. He did wish he had some way to see what was outside, but Sweden stepped so heavily he really didn't need anything. Speaking of heavy steps...

~~~ And outside the box! ~~~

With scissors in hand, Sweden approached the box... And then stopped. What if this was something from Finland? He sighed. As much as he wanted to open the package and see what was inside (A/N: Hehehe... :D), he should probably wait for Fin; just in case. Setting the scissors down, he stepped across to the CD player, and pressed play. As the music played, Sweden danced and sang to his heart's content, _completely forgetting the IKEA box in the corner. _From inside the box, Denmark heard the music and lost it. He stood up fast, breaking the tape and stared at Sweden, who was at that moment shaking his hips as though his life depended on it. Denmark couldn't help himself, and Sweden spun around shocked as hysterical laughter echoed from behind him. The spiky-haired Dane was leaning heavily on the edge of the box, red in the face and struggling to breathe. Then the box gave way underneath him, sending him crashing to the floor. But he kept laughing, rolling around holding his stomach. (Quite literally ROFL!) Tears streaming down his face, Denmark looked up, and the laughs died in his throat.

Sweden was standing over him, giving him that world-famous death-glare. "H-hi there, S-s-sweden." Denmark stuttered. Dark blue eyes narrowed behind glasses, as Sweden lifted up his foot, intent on squashing the intruders face. Said intruder rolled just in time, scrambling to his feet and sprinting for the door. He tried the handle and the door swung open, just as Sweden swung a fist at Denmark's head. Ducking, the Dane ran out into the street, screaming to a startled Finland, Norway and Iceland to 'RUN IF THEY WANTED TO SEE THE NEXT SUNRISE'! The trio took one look at the fuming Swede and joined Denmark in running as fast as they possibly could away from the house.

~~~ TIME SKIIIIIIIIIIP! ~~~

All was quiet as Sweden flattened out the partially destroyed IKEA box. Despite all that had happened, he was quite disappointed that there hadn't been a delivery from IKEA. He would have quite liked to sit in the middle of the floor surrounded by screws and planks, and by screws and planks he didn't mean the other Nordics. The Swede sighed. The basement needed cleaning tomorrow. There were no windows there. Maybe, just maybe, he could dance in peace. He smiled slightly as he slipped into bed, and began to dream his favourite dream; dancing around to Caramelldansen with PewDiePie in the Minecraft world. Heaven...

**Please, please don't shoot me; I had to get PewDiePie and Minecraft in there somewhere! (For those who don't know, PewDiePie is a Swedish Youtuber, and Minecraft was created by a Swedish person. Yes, Notch is Swedish.) Again, more great thanks to those who entered ideas for this chapter, especially ****HimekoUchia****. An IKEA box; so simple, yet so brilliant!**

**Ah yes, that special chapter! It'll probably end up more of a reader-insert chapter than a specific person chapter, but I hope that'll be okay for everyone! Until next time, Bros. *Brofist* :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Reader Insert

**Ahhh, the promised reader-insert. I've never done one of these before, so please excuse me if it's a bit... Meh. As always I don't own Hetalia and neither do I own you. Your own thoughts are in squiggly-brackets {like this}.**

It had been the hot topic for about a week. A rumour going around that, while everyone was out, Sweden would dance around to Caramelldansen in pants and a shirt. And, as a fully paid-up member of the Yaoi Brigade **[1]**, you saw it as your duty to help the world in gaining precious footage of this unnatural phenomenon. You had already succeeded in gaining one of the house keys from Finland and a brand new, high definition camcorder from Denmark. As he handed this to you he said AND I QUOTE: "(y/n), whatever happens, get the footage. If it's the last thing you do on this fair planet, get IT on film. Even if you have to sacrifice your own life, ge- BLERGH!" And that's when Norway throttled the over-excited Dane with his own tie. Again.

Now here you were, crouched behind a bush across the road from Sweden's house. Peering over the top, you took note of how the curtains were closed, and how no lights were on. {Is he even at home? Well, only one way to find out!} You crawled around the bush, then executed a perfect double-0-ninja style sprint across the road, and dived into a shrub. Once you were satisfied that no-one had seen you, you poked one arm out of hiding, pushed the doorbell button and waited... and waited... and waited. Nothing happened. You sighed, and pulled out your phone. {Time for some expert advice.} All the other Nordics were already on standby in a specially arranged chat room, ready for a time like this:

_**(y/n) signed in.**_

**(y/n): Guys, there's no-one home.**

**Denmark: O_O Whut?**

**Norway: ?**

**Finland: Are you sure?**

**(y/n): The lights aren't on, the curtains are closed, and no-one answered the doorbell...**

**Iceland: He won't answer the door. That's how Denmark got in.**

**Norway: Brother dear is right.**

**Iceland: STOP CALLING ME THAT! D:**

**Denmark: XD Bwahahahahaaaa!**

**Finland: *facepalm***

**(y/n): As funny as it is to watch you all argue, WHAT DO I DO NOW?!**

**Finland: Try the basement.**

**Iceland: I thought he hated the basement.**

**Denmark: You guys have a basement?**

**Norway: Danmark, if you were here right now I would throttle you.**

**Finland: Yes, we have a basement. It's the only part of the house that hasn't been cleaned yet!**

**(y/n): I'll try there then. Wish me luck! :D**

**Iceland: Gangi þér vel.**

**Norway: Lykke til...**

**Denmark: Held og lykke, (y/n)!**

**Finland: Onnea~!**

**(y/n): Thanks guys. I'm goin' in!**

_**(y/n) signed out**_

You shut down the chat window, and then crept out of your hiding spot. Crouching on the doorstep, you pulled the key out of your pocket and silently unlocked the door. You slowly opened the door and sneaked inside, closing it behind you. You took a deep breath, checked the camcorder to make sure it was ready, and advanced into the house. After a nervous 5 minutes of looking, you found a set of stairs with some very familiar music coming from the door at the bottom. You held your camera in front of you and tiptoed down without a problem. Once at the bottom, you gently opened the door and... Holy. Shit. The rumours were true, and now the whole reason for your mission came in. You pointed the camera at the happily dancing Swede, pressed record, and watched...

~~~Le fabulous timeskip brought to you by IKEA~~~

Ten minutes later, the song ended. The sudden silence made you jump, making the stairs beneath you creak alarmingly. In the centre of the room Sweden turned to look at the door. Your eyes widened as your gaze met his. You grabbed the camera and scrambled madly up the stairs, through the house, and out the front door. It was only when you were halfway down the street when you realised that you weren't being chased. Grinning in jubilation, you stopped the camera recording and pulled your phone out of your pocket again:

_**(y/n) signed in**_

**Finland: (y/n)!**

**Denmark: Bro, you made it!**

**Iceland: How'd it go?**

**Norway: Did he catch you?**

**(y/n): Guys...**

**Denmark: O_O***

**Norway: ^^^ This.**

**Iceland: ... I'm scared now.**

**Finland: OMG what happened?!**

**(y/n): ...**

**Denmark: If I chew my nails any more, I'm not gonna have any fingers left!**

**Iceland: Eww...**

**(y/n): LOAD UP THE COMPUTER GUYS! GUESS WHO GOT US SOME FOOTAGE!?**

**Finland: YAAAY~! ^w^**

**Norway: You had us worried for a second. **

**Denmark: I HAD COMPLETE FAITH IN YOU, YOU BEAUTIFUL PERSON! ^U^**

**Iceland: Computer's ready. :3**

**(y/n): I'm on my way! :D**

_**(y/n) signed out**_

Still grinning, you put away your phone. {This is gonna be sweet~!} Off to Iceland's for some uploading!

~~~Meanwhile, with Sweden~~~

"... (y/n)?"

**~~~ 1 week later, at the World Meeting ~~~**

Smiling proudly, you strolled into the conference room. It was time to find out just how viral that glorious video had gone. You walked to your seat and sat down, exchanging winks with all the Nordics except one: Sweden. As far as you knew he had no idea about the video, only that you had been watching him that day in the basement and that you had run away pretty damn quickly. You sighed as the meeting began with the usual stuff: Germany shouting, England and France releasing sexual tensions through fighting, Greece sleeping, and the Nordics being pretty much ignored. {Dammit! I thought sending it to America would've been enough...} The meeting dragged on with no mention of the video, until...

"One last thing before we all leave. I'm sure many of you have seen the video that popped up recently, of somebo-." Germany was cut off by America.

"That really awesome video that (y/n) filmed in secret of Sweden doin' that crazy Caramell Dance thing in his basement!" Everyone went silent, before all turning to look at Sweden and you. This wasn't the kind of attention you had expected. A heavy hand clapped down on your shoulder, startling you. You looked up to see Sweden looming over you with a very scary expression on his face. The room froze for a second before Denmark, in a fit of random chivalry, threw a book at Sweden's head distracting him enough for you to slip out of his grasp and sprint out of the door and down the hallway, laughing manically as you went.

Sweden rubbed the back of his head, glared at Denmark, and then announced to the whole room:

"Only wanted t' ask if she/he'd send me a copy."

**Et viola~! That is the end of Sweden's Caramelldansen! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Honestly, the reviews I've got have made my day every time I read them. Whether you've been here since the beginning, or you've only just joined us, thank you. *Internet Hugs!* And now...**

**ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF KAiA! ^w^**

**[1]: Props if you get the reference! If you don't, check out my Headcanons fic. :D**


End file.
